Love's Tough Trials
by VampireGirlXo
Summary: Her name is Bella, and she is the princess of Makai... she is also Yusukes cousin and Kuramas girlfriend. Here, follow them through thier story and see just what difficulties being a member of the rekai tentai and the princess of makai carry


**AN: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST ISABELLA AND THE STORY PLOT**

**enjoy the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'They are too late. Hes too powerful'_

Her vision went blury and her skin started to grow cold. In the background she hear a miniacle laughing, and the sound of crashing and yelling. Her legs grew weak and she felt herself numbly hit the floor.

Her breathing slowed and she heard the muffled sound of feet shuffling around her and veguely felt someone roll her over. When she looked through her slitted eyes, she could see only shadows and blured outlines.

All around her she could hear muffled voices that sounded familiar. More feet shuffled and a voice was suddenly in her ear sounding horrified.

"I am so, so sorry"

_'Sorry? Why is he sorry? And where do i know his voice from?'_

She wasnt sure why, but the muffled voices around her suddenly sounded more urgent, and started to blend together more. The voice was at her ear again, but this time she had a harder time making out what it was saying.

"We are going back. Please hold on. Please, please dont leave me"

_'Going back.. leave you?'_

The thoughts swirled around her head untill everything went black and she could no longer hear any noise.

Her breathing was slow and she could hean an annoying beeping noise growing louder. She tried to open her eyes, but it wasnt working, and she was vaguely aware of a slight pressure on her hand.

Again she tried to open her eyes, but it still didnt seem to work. All around her she was becoming aware of noises, including a constant, regualr reathing that was not her own. As she focused on the noise, another came to her ears. The door opened.

"Hows she doing?"

_'Who is that?'_

"She still hastn waken up yet, but her breathing and heart rate are finally back to a normal rate"

_'I know those voices. Yusuke?'_

There was a slight squeeking noise as a chair was brought to her other side, followed by more talking.

"You havent slept in three days. Take a break. I can watch over her for now"

"Thank you Yusuke, but no. I want to be here when she wakes up"

_'It is Yusuke... and Kurama! But I __am__ awake'_

She tried once more to open her eyes, and this time it worked. Her eyes slowly opened at at first she saw nothing. Then her vision became blured before it finally became clear again. She was laying on her back staring at a plain white painted ceiling.

She looked at it for a moment when she became aware that the pressure on her right hand was making small circles. Slowly she moved her head to the right, and saw a beautiful red head looking at his fingers trace invisible circles on the back of her hand.

_'Kurama'_

She smiled and went to talk, but her voice broke. That was enough of an invitation however. At the sound, Kurama's head shot up and his emerald eyes were looking into her purple ones. He smiled brightly and gently touched her face with his free hand, running his finger tips from her temple to her jaw before speaking.

When he spoke, his voice was calming and alluring.

"Welcome back Isabella"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a number of people came filling in. They all surrounded her bed and had brilliant smiles, all except for one who was grinning instead.

With help from Kurama, Isabella sat up and looked at each person in turn, starting next to Kurama. Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kieko, and Yusuke were all there.

"Oh, Im so happy your ok Bella!" Botan yelled

"Stupid! You keep yelling like that shes gonna wish she were still sleeping" Hiei said, adding mentally _'Welcome back'_

Isabella smiled in spite of herself and tried to talk again, with better results this time.

"Thanks everyone, but... what happened?"

She looked around at all the stunned faces with pure confusion written all over her face, when finally Kurama spoke.

"You dont remember Bella?"

Bella looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. He looked to the others before explaining.

flashback

Koenma sat at his desk, talking to the group of boys.

"We know the basic wherabouts to where she has dissapeared to, but we cant give you an exact location" He paused and looked at the group who sat expectantly before continuing "Her location is somewhere within an abandoned city in Demon World. The problem is that even if we send you in to the city, you wouldnt be able to find her easily. The man she went to find, or demon I should say, has the ability to hide his spiritual powers, along with anyones elses within a two mil radius."

He looked back to the group and noticed every one of the looked nervous, untill Kurama spoke.

"Koenma, why did she go after him, let alone by herself anyway?"

Koenma's worried eyes looked into a pair of matching worried eyes before continuing.

"Spirit World got a video from and annonimous sender. Botan and myself put the tape in to review it and Isabella walked into my office saying she wanted to discuss something, but got sidetracked when the vidoe mentioned her name.

"The mans name on the video is Toram, and he threatened to kill off every one of you slowly if we didnt hand over Princess Isabella within 24 hours" He shook his head and took a deep breath before sontinuing. "Before we had a chace to tell her not to worry, she had taken off. Botan couldnt even keep up with her on her oar. After she left, Botan and I kept watching the tape, hoping to get a randevous point, but he didnt mention any spacifics. All he said was that he was in the city."

"If you send us to that city, we can split up and find her faster. Koenma, if you have any extra communicators, we can contact each other if we run into trouble."

Everyone looked to Yusuke in disbelieve before Hiei spoke up.

"Hn. Since when are you so enthusiastic about missions detective?"

"Shes my cousin! My family! Dont tell me you wouldnt do anything to save Yukina!"

"Hn"

Hiei glared at Yusuke for a moment before recomposing his features and speaking again.

"Even if you have a point, which is a rare sight indeed, I wont need one of those rediculous communicators. I can use my Jagan to contact any of you"

Yusuke smiled and looked at the other two.

"Are you guys willing to help?"

Kurama stood, followed by Kuwabara. Kuwabara took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head, looking back to Yusuke with his hand still on his head.

"You are going to be the death of me Urameshi"

Yusuke grinned and looked back to Koenma.

"So how about those communicators binkey breath?"

Meanwhile with Isabella

She stopped running and leaned against a building side, breathing deeply. She had been running around the entire city looking for him.

_'Damnit! Why cant i find him!?'_

She had caught her breath and was standing up straight looking at the two building in front of her. Of course, they were the biggest two, and they were also the last two she hadnt searched. Suddenly, she felt four familiar qi's enter the city.

Realizing that it was her friends, she ran into one of the buildings and begane searching. She ran through the entire building and discovered it was the wrong one. She ran back outside and felt an all too familiar qi even closer than before.

_'Kurama'_

Tears came to her eyes but she shook them back. She looked to the last building and ran inside.

Meanwhile, with Kurama

Kurama had reached a block that seemed different from the others. He pulled out his communicator and messaged everyone.

"Guys! Im in the center of the city and this block has a differnet atmosphere. I think hes around here"

He put the communicator away and was soon joined by the rest of the group after a few minutes. Once they were all together, they set off down the street.

"Hey Kurama! Cant you use your sense of smell and sniff her out or something?!"

Kurama looked over to Yusuke with a defeated look on his face.

"No. Her scent is everywhere around here. She must have looked through every building here!"

"Where do you think he is?"

Everyone stopped and glared at Kuwabara.

"Stupid ningen! If we knew that we would have gotten there before Bella!"

"Shut up shrimp!"

"Why I outta..."

"Enough you two!"

Hiei and Kuwabara stopped screaming at each other and looked at Yusuke.

"God damn you guys! Arguin isnt going to help us find my cousin! Stop your damn fighting!"

Kuwabara looked dumbfounded, and Hiei streatened up and looked at him with a look that he didnt recognize. Suddenly they heard a scream from behind them, and raced into the building it was coming from.

With Isabella

She ran through the building untill she came to a room that was on the third floor. She could sense the four qi's of her friends outside, when she heard movement behind her. When she turned around, she found herself facing a man with wiast length hair, brilliant blue eyes, and wearing a pair of whit pants and shirt.

_'Toram'_

"So you came with backup"

"No. I came on my own and the followed me here"

Toram looked at her for a moment before smiling and laughing.

"You ran away, hoping to save your friends"

"...thats what you said. You said that if they didnt turn me over you would kill them one by one. I thought that if i turned myself over.. you would kill me and let them go"

"So you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save them?"

"If you make a pact to let them be if you kill me... and honar it.. then yes I am"

Toram laughed and threw a gust of wind at her, causing her to fly backward and smack against the wall. When she hit, it knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to the floor on her knees, gasping for air, whan Toram grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to her feet.

_'Hes going to make sure this is painful'_

"I will honar this pact, but I get to have my fun killing you"

Isabella didnt say anything as tears filled her eyes as the thoughts of her cousin, her friends, and her newly aquired boyfriend filled her head. Toram laughed coldly again and slapped her across the face. She twisted slightly and hit the floor, her cheek stinging from where his nails left a cut.

She rolled over onto her back to find him standing over her with his sword unsheathed. He took his foot and put it on her forearm, and pressed all his wieght down. Under his foot, her forearm snapped.

She screamed and at the same time Toram brought his sword down into her shoulder. He quickly pulled the sword out and once again grabbed her by the collar, this time slamming her against the wall behind her. Her head smacked off of the wall, and he pulled her away to throw her across the room. She slid across the room, leaving a blood trail behind, and smacked into the opposite wall.

The wind as knocked out of her again, gasping for air as she used her good arm to support herself up. She looked to see Toram block the door with furnature from the room and she heard banging from the other side.

Toram smiled and punched her in the face. She started to fall when he caught her and slammed her against the wall again. He put his hand on her throught and she grasped it with her good hand, trying in vain to pull it away from her. She gasped and grunted when he took his sword and made a deep, long cut across her stomach, and he laughed.

Her heartbeat was slowing quickly dure to blood loss and lack of oxygen. He laughed and let go of her, slowly stepping away into the shadows. Her vision became blurred and she heard a miniacle laugh, and the sound of crashing.

end flashback

"After we finally broke the door down, you collapsed to the floor"

She looked at everyone again and tears filled her eyes. Kurama sat on the bed next to her and she cried into his shoulder, only stopping to say a few words.

"Im sorry"

K- You almost killed my girlfriend in the first chapter!

Yu- Seriously! Shes my cousin too!

author- Oh come on guys. I had to make the first chapter interesting somehow! People wouldnt want to read it if it were you and her making out Kurama!

K- No, but I would like that

author- MAYBE Ill give you guys your own chapter later

K- Ok!

author- rolls eyes. please review!


End file.
